Good Breath, Successful Kissing
by lunastars
Summary: "Sam also caught Cas watching Dean intently a few times, but not in that "I don't know what personal space is" kind of way but it was more out of interest, like Cas was so taken with Dean that he wanted to observe everything about him."


Cas, Dean and Sam all sat around a little table in the bar just down the street from their motel. It had been a one sided decision. Sam wanted to stay in after their hunt and just sleep, but after the crap they'd just been through Dean wanted a beer. Cas naturally didn't have an opinion on the matter, but was of course willing to go with whatever Dean wanted.

Sam had seen that a lot lately. Sure the angel had always been more interested in the older hunter than he had the younger one, but that only increased. Cas would do anything Dean asked and follow along with any plans Dean made. Sam also caught Cas watching Dean intently a few times, but not in that "I don't know what personal space is" kind of way but it was more out of interest, like Cas was so taken with Dean that he wanted to observe everything about him.

He was unsure if Cas was aware what was going on but he was definitely sure that Dean was completely oblivious as he always was. Because if Dean wasn't oblivious then they wouldn't be walking down the street, heading to a bar so that he could meet someone. No, they'd be back at the motel and Dean would either be talking calmly to Cas about the situation or freaking out.

But Sam didn't say anything.

"Dude, would you hurry up?" Dean called over his shoulder as they got closer to the bar.

"They're still going to be there," Sam muttered.

"Not if you two don't hurry up."

"Why is he in such a rush?" Cas whispered to Sam.

"Don't worry about it," Sam told him. "Dean's just a little _frustrated_."

"Screw you, Sammy, don't tell him that."

A grin flashed across his face. "Any reason?"

"'Cause he'll ask questions."

"Sure, that's the reason."

Dean stopped walking and whipped round. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Sam smiled.

"You better tell me," he growled.

"Don't fight," Cas pouted.

Dean took one look at the angel and sighed heavily. He narrowed his eyes at Sam before turning on his heel to head into the bar. Sam tried not to laugh and he patted a confused Cas on the back before they headed inside.

They found Dean sitting at a table talking to some redhead. Sam rolled his eyes and took Cas to the next table before he ordered a couple of beers. When they arrived Cas was a bit sceptical about it but as soon as he saw Dean whisper in the girl's ear and she giggled the angel grabbed the beer and almost downed the whole thing in one go.

"Geez, Cas, go easy."

"Another," Cas mumbled.

"Sure, but go easy on this one."

Cas threw him a look and Sam quickly ordered another round. He was barely on his second when Cas moved away to get his third. Now Sam definitely knew that Cas' interest in Dean had changed.

Sam rolled up the napkin on the table and through it at the back of Dean's head. An angry Dean whipped round and sighed as Sam waved him over. He made a quick excuse and a promise to the redhead to return before he moved over.

"This better be good," Dean muttered.

"Cas is a little pissed."

"And? He'll get over it."

"Well, he went up to get this third beer and…" Sam motioned to the bar.

When Dean looked over he saw Cas at the bar and in front of him was three empty bottles and he was drinking a fourth. "OK, so he's really pissed. Do you know why?"

Sam shook his head, pretending to have no clue. "But can you talk to him?"

"That angel is lucky I lo-"

"Lucky you what?" Sam smirked.

"Shut up," Dean mumbled.

He was up and heading towards the bar before Sam could make any more comments. Sam watched as Dean put an arm around Cas' shoulder. He put some money down on the bar and guided him back over. He sat the angel down across from Sam then sat between the two of them.

"You should tell me what's wrong," Dean whispered.

"I don't want to," Cas said stubbornly.

Dean glanced at Sam then froze as Cas burped. When he looked back Cas had a disgusted look on his face and he held his hand to his chest.

"That tastes disgusting," Cas frowned.

Dean fished through his pockets before he pulled out the pack of gum. He opened up a stick of it and held it out to Cas. "Eat this, it is peppermint, the worst flavour but it'll be a lot better than what you're tasting now."

"Thanks," Cas mumbled as he took it and put it into his mouth.

"You gonna be OK?"

Cas looked over Dean's shoulder at the redhead and shrugged. Dean sighed with relief and patted the angel's shoulder before he moved away to go back to the redhead. Cas watched the two of them drinking and cooing over each other.

"What did Dean give me?"

"Gum."

"What's it for?"

"Chewing… Fun… Making your breath smell nice," Sam shrugged.

"Why does Dean use it?"

"To make his breath smell good," Sam explained. "Helps him… Get some. If he smells nice then kissing him works out and they want more… A lot more."

"Oh, well it tastes nice."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything as Cas eyes lingered on Dean. If Dean wasn't so wrapped up in talking to the redhead then he would have noticed that Cas was watching him, and that it was definitely in more than a friendly way.

But of course Dean didn't look up. No, instead Dean leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the women's lips. She giggled slightly and leaned back in to kiss him again. Sam could see how tense Cas was getting and he started to worry. But naturally, Dean never noticed, he was in his own little world and in that world he could only do one thing: flirt.

Before Sam could do anything Cas was up and over to the other table. Dean moved away from the table, startled by the new arrival. Sam didn't know what to expect but it definitely wasn't what happened. Cas gripped Dean's shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. The redhead's eyes went wide and she sat there awkwardly for a moment before she slipped away from the table.

Dean tried to protest but as soon as the taste of peppermint hit him he stopped resisting and instead kissed back. Dean's arms came to wrap around Cas' waist and pull him closer. The angel ran his tongue across Dean's bottom lip and the hunter brought his out to meet it, eager to find more of that peppermint taste.

"No more meeting people in bars," Cas said sternly.

"Sure, whatever you say," Dean mumbled before he pulled Cas back to him.


End file.
